Alice's Elysium
by AliceRose423
Summary: She felt empty even though she was surrounded by those she cared for. They knew she wished for magic and dreams of fighting and heroism to come true. On her 16th birthday they finally did. Alice was sent to a world full of heroes with powers and knowledge she should not have. The heroes of the world only have 2 questions. Is she good or evil? And what followed her to their world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The girl walked through the crowds of people, each person different in their own way and yet somehow not that different at all. The girl felt that even though they were all different, no one was truly special, not really. The girl knew that to another, that thought process would sound quite cynical even though the girl meant no harm in it. She did not wish to hurt anyone; in fact, the very thought of anyone in pain put her heart in turmoil.

Her thoughts were only like this because she had spent her whole life reading about worlds and people with special powers that didn't exist. After being cooped up in the world of imagination for so long, she had come to find the world somewhat boring. Sure she enjoyed it when her parents brought her to many different places such as animal reserves and amusement parks. She loved her parents to death because they went out of their way to try and find time to bring her the closest to magical things you could find in her world. Still without those attractions her world would be boring.

The girl snapped out of her thought process when her best friend, Lucy, spoke to her, "I can never believe how big the crowd is at the _Community, Family Gathering _ever year. All these people being connected in some way never ceases to amaze me."

It's true. Everyone at this gathering was connected in some way, whether they be neighbors, friends, cousins, aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, grandparents, etc.…

The community was strange that way. Every year on the day the town was created everyone who even had the smallest connection to the town would come to the gathering. Wherever they were, whatever they were doing, even if a close relative was dying, they'd still come. They didn't know why they felt so compelled to come, they just did.

That's why the girl loved this day the most; there was just something so _magical_ about it. Lucy continued to speak, not noticing the far off look in her friend's eyes, "It also amazes me how this was the very day you were _born_ Annie"

The girl twitched in annoyance as her friend addressed her using her middle name. Everyone did and the gi-Annie hated it. She would rather be called by her first name since it was so unique and uncommon. Even the way it was spelled was different. However, Annie knew how people forgot her name all the time and they thought it was easier calling her by her middle name. She hated burdening people and keeps all her troubles, pains, and annoyances to herself; wearing a fake smile the whole time. So Annie just bit her tongue and let Lucy call her whatever she wanted. She smirked at the other part of Lucy's sentence though.

Lucy just rolled her eyes as she saw the smile creep up her friends face. She knew how much Annie loved the fact that her birthday was on the same day as the annual gathering, April 30. Lucy also knew that many people thought her friend was strange since Annie's nose was always stuck in a book, but Lucy didn't really care. She knew her friend would throw herself in front of a bullet to protect her and Lucy would do the same. That kind of trust was hard to find.

Lucy heard familiar voices and scanned the crowd until she found her targets. She grabbed her Annie's wrist and pulled her towards their family and friends who had already gathered, sitting in front row seats in front of the large crowd.

The crowd was waiting for a magic show to start. It was different every year and always the highlight of the gathering. The Annie's family and friends knew she loved the gathering, but they also knew the magic show was her favorite part of the whole event. Unfortunately, no matter how early she got there, Annie was always seated far from the stage. That's why for her birthday present this year, her family and friends decided to surprise Annie by getting her reserved seats for the magic show.

They trembled with excitement as they watched Lucy pull Annie towards them. The girl in question had a confused look on her face since she had no idea of her family and friends plot.

"What's going on? Why do you all look like puppies who have discovered the wonders of flying discs," Annie's question was leaked with sarcasm and even though it sounded cruel, her family and friends knew better than to take offence. She never meant anything by the things she said, she simply spoke her mind.

They all looked at each other, then turned simultaneously towards her, their smiles beaming so brightly the girl began to twitch nervously, wondering what they had planned.

"Happy 16th Birthday Annie! Enjoy your present!" they yelled while continuing to smile and waving their arms around them.

Annie stared at them blankly, looked around, and then returned her gaze to them with a blank expression still present on her face, "Are you nuts?"

Lucy looked at her friend for one second then burst out laughing, the others having disgruntled looks on their faces.

"What?! Why are you looking at me like that? I'm just saying you've got to be insane if you think there is a present of any kind within a thousand feet of this place," Annie stated while crossing her arms and looking slightly annoyed at Lucy, but anyone could see the small tender smile that played across her face as she watched her friend in a fit of laughter.

Lucy stifled her laughing long enough to answer her friend's question, "Thi…this spot is your gift."

Annie looked at her for a moment, then another, then another, until finally…, "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

At her outburst her friends and family started laughing with Lucy too. "Nope," Lucy said between her giggles.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! This is the best birthday gift every!" Annie exclaimed as she hugged everyone in the large group. She made sure to hug her big brother Jack tightly. They were extremely close but ever since _that _incident he had been acting differently. Heck, who wouldn't? Annie watched him smile down softly at her and then a strange expression crossed his face. She couldn't figure out what it meant and it passed as quickly as it came. Annie wondered if she just imagined it.

"Okay, okay enough. The show is about to start and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss it," Lucy sighed after looking around and realizing most people had already taken their seats. The group nodded and each began to take his or her seat; they made sure to leave the best seat for Annie.

Annie was jumping in her seat, thinking, "_This is the best birthday ever!"_

Seconds later the show began in a rather odd way. A swirling purple vortex that had winding clock hands appeared on the stage and from it a human figure appeared in a dark purple cloak. The cloak prevented the audience from seeing any definite features, but they could tell that whoever it was, they were looking for something or someone. Annie, who was observing the figure closely, realized he seemed to be floating.

Then he started muttering something in Latin that sounded like, _"Inveneris inferni die dimicare vellet electos. Et pugnabit tenebris ambulant levis."_

"What's with this weird show? Never been this crazy before. What's he even saying?" Lucy mumbled.

"Find them, the chosen ones meant to fight on hell's day. One light and one dark shall fight for their way," Annie said without taking her eyes off the figure, she was getting bad vibes from him, her, it…whatever.

"You know Latin?" Lucy asked in surprised. Annie merely shrugged and Lucy gave her a questioning look.

"I guess, creepy rhyme though, I know I should be excited but that person is giving me a bad feeling," not even caring she could speak Latin when she couldn't even pass Spanish.

Lucy just returned her gaze to the stage, believing her friend had picked it up in one of those dusty old books she reads. It was then she realized the figure was looking at her and Annie.

"_So one of you is the one,"_ you could hear the smile in its voice as it spoke.

It lifted its hand and it spoke one word, _"Come."_

Without any warning at all other than that one word, Lucy and Annie's bodies shot forward. The two came to an abrupt stop in front of the figure and it asked rhetorically, _"But which one is the one." _

Lucy squeaked in panic, while Annie seemed calm but worried. The figure closed his hand and the two slammed on to the ground, Annie yelping in pain because her ankle twisted into an odd angle. After hearing her friends yelp, Lucy quickly regained her composure and started glaring at the figure in front of her, concerned with getting Annie out of danger.

"What do you want?!" Annie snapped, Lucy sending a nervous glance her way.

"_Feisty one aren't you, but even if you are the chosen one I should show you your place," _with that the man started speaking in Latin as he lifted his hand towards Lucy. Lucy just flinched, not understanding what it was saying while her friend paled.

Annie understood exactly what he was saying and it was not good, she couldn't let Lucy go through that.

Annie didn't even think, she just sprinted forward to stand in front of Lucy as the enchantment came to an end. As a blinding light surrounded her, Annie looked at Lucy and her friends and family. She saw shock, pain, and fear. However the worst thing that she saw was Lucy's guilty expression. Annie hated what she was doing. If there is one character in her books she hates most, it's the character that uses there life to save their loved ones, because she knows it's causing the loved one they saved extreme pain. She didn't regret it though, she couldn't. She just hadn't thought about it before she acted. She had to fix this.

Before she completely disappeared in the blinding light, Annie beamed at them and said, "Don't worry. The spell isn't going to kill me, just send me to a faraway place infested with magic."

The last they saw was Annie's excited smile. Then…she was gone.

**I know! I know! There were no heroes in this chapter, but they're going to be in the next chapter. I swear. (1,751 words!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be more than just Young Justice heroes and villains in here; in fact, a lot more. I just didn't know which ones to pick so I just chose the show that had the characters that will show up the most. By the way if you love Robin you'll love this because he's one of the main characters. Anyway I own nothing except the plot and any characters I make up. (2, 389 words)**

Chapter 2:

Flashing red lights and many alarms were going off all over the world. In all the different places, worried voices and uncertain commands could be heard.

In a government facility,

"What's going on Captain?" asked one of the soldiers reporting for duty.

"Don't know some sort of…"

In space,

"…energy surge on the East Coast of America, it is high up in the atmosphere. It could be dangerous," a certain magician said to a man of steel.

"We need to…"

Other places all over the world,

"…go see what it is at once."

These same words were stated all over the planet and many people were heading towards the place in question. They all arrived at the location of the energy surge within minutes of each other in ships, cars, on foot, even by teleportation and flight. The amount of people that showed up was astonishing, but none paid attention to the others, they all looked up at the bright light in the sky.

After gazing at it wondering what to do for a short time, the rift suddenly expanded slightly and they all tensed as they watched something appear from the light. It sped out so fast, only someone with acute eye site could catch even a glimpse of it before it crashed several meters away, creating a large crater. The people looked at each other, and then they slowly made their way to the hole.

When reaching it they were met by an astonishing sight. In the middle of the crater was a giant tube-like, metal, container. It was on its side and a lid-looking thing was faced up. The lid was like a window, but they couldn't see through it. It looked like something an alien would come out of after crash-landing and on this planet it was quite possible that it was in fact that, an alien.

"Sweet! I am so whelmed," said a teen with an insane grin while the others looked at him with confusion in his choice of word, but the teen ignored them.

He strode forward towards the mysterious thing after getting a small nod from his mentor who thought this would be good training experience. The boy's teammates, mentor, and the others watched rigidly as he approached the mysterious contraption. However, he wasn't scared of the thing unlike the others; in fact, he was drawn to it and felt like something helpful and extremely important was inside of it. He wondered absently if this is what the man of steel's parents felt like when they approached his container.

By now he was only three feet from it. Suddenly the thing hissed and they all tensed further, the boy the exception, as the lid slid open. The boy stepped forward, ignoring the weak protests from behind, and looked inside.

His mouth dropped to the ground and another certain teen that was extremely fast inched forward.

"Hey. Please tell me there is a babe in that tube-thingy," the fast boy asked as a girl with arrows rolled her eyes and smacked his head, getting a tiny whine from the fast boy.

Before the word boy thought about it much, he replied, "Actually, there is."

The people who knew him were stunned, especially his mentor, since he is not one to admit such things.

The word boy wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying, but what he said was true. It…she was sleeping on a fluffy cushion. She was pale, almost white, with wavy light-blond hair that went down to her waist. She had a completely white dress with medium grey ruffles on the bottom right-hand corner that started above her thigh; the dress reached to just below her thigh. Her right-hand had a small medium gray glove and her left-hand, a white one. Her left arm was mostly covered by a long medium grey sleeve that had white lace near the top. It wasn't connected to the dress, and her shoulders and right arm were left exposed. She had on medium grey socks that went to just above her knees and pure white combat boots with white laces that went to just below her knees.

The teen boy felt himself calm at the peaceful expression on her sleeping face. He wanted to see that expression forever, but he knew she would awaken soon and he was right. He saw her twitch and then slowly, she opened her beautiful hazel eyes.

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a teenage boy with unruly black hair that almost covered his black domino mask. He had on a red shirt with black, short-sleeves, and a yellow "R" was in the middle of a small black circle on his left shoulder. He also had black cape, which reached to just behind his knees, with a yellow inside. The cape is connected to the red shirt. He is wearing black tights with read pockets, a yellow utility belt, black ankle boots with a little grey on the bottom, and black gloves that looked like it had some type of technology in it.

The girl yawned, looked at the boy, and did a double-take. She roughly rubbed her eyes and examined the boy again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. After a second observation she knew she wasn't seeing things. The "Boy Wonder, Robin" was standing right in front of her. She looked around and realized he was not the only superhero in her midst. She saw Superman, Wonder Women, Miss. Martian, Spider-man, Iron Man, Thor, The Fantastic Four, and what had to be at least a hundred other people she had thought didn't exist.

_Wait a minute. I never read about any of these heroes, so how do I know…oh wait the spell said something about knowing a lot, but not knowing everything. I guess secret identities fall under stuff I don't _need _to know. Well at least I know most of their abilities and weaknesses. I'm going to need a lot of that info. to keep them away from _him_, _the girl thought to herself while letting out a huff of annoyance. A moment later she realized they were all staring at her.

She shifted awkwardly and prayed they could speak English, because she didn't want to learn their language the Tamaranean way. Through lip contact. She knew she could do it (somehow), she just didn't want to.

Wanting to get it over with, she spoke, "Uh…hi."

She gently waved at them, nervousness clawing throughout her body. They all observed her intently, but cautiously. Martian Man-Hunter and Miss. Martian set up a telepathic link with everyone there, even the ones they didn't really know, and they all had a private conversation. Well not to private since the girl was telepathic, but they didn't need to know that.

"_Do you think she's evil?"_ Captain America asked.

"_Dude a babe like that could never be evil,"_ Kid Flash thought, earning a mental smack on the head by Artemis.

"_Just because they're hot doesn't mean they aren't evil. There are tons of evil chicks,"_ Iron man responded.

"_Really? Name one," _Kid Flash demanded and ended up getting answers from all around him.

"_The Enchantress."_

"_Poison Ivy."_

"_Charmcaster."_

"_Shierk."_

"_Mystique"_

"_All right! I get it! There're many evil chicks out there," _Kid Flash grumbled and crossed his arms and the mysterious girl couldn't help be let out a small laugh over the little argument, returning the attention to her.

"_Is it just me or could it be possible she heard that entire argument?" _Beastboy wondered.

They all looked at each other nervously, then at the girl who, if you looked close enough, had a guilty look on her face.

"…_Anyway, this still begs the question. Is she evil or is she good?" _Superman stated and they were all left to ponder that for a moment.

"_I get the feeling she's good, but that's probably my hormones talking,"_ Robin thought earning small chuckles throughout the crowed.

"_Professor Xavier couldn't you just read her mind?" _Cyclops asked.

"_I already tried along with Jean and the other telepaths in this large group; however, it would seem that girl has strong mental barriers. We couldn't even crack it without the possibility of damaging her mind beyond repair," _Professor Xavier answered, earning a stunned feeling throughout the crowd; after all, some of the strongest telepaths that ever lived were here and not one of them could breach her mind.

"_Vhy don't ve just ask her?"_ Nightcrawler wondered with a thick German accent.

They all looked at each other, _"Mine as well try."_

None of them noticed the second thing that left the light, none of them but the girl. She paled and when they turned to ask her questions they saw her looking off in the opposite direction. From her expression it seemed like she had seen a ghost.

Robin didn't like it. Seeing that expression on her face, felt like seeing a foreboding sign, "Is something wrong?"

The girl turned towards Robin and he noticed that her eyes had glassed over; when she spoke her voice was not her own, _"Missus est cum ea. Tenebris unum."_

"Huh?" Kid Flash and Beast Boy said simultaneously.

"He was sent with her. The dark one," they turned to look at Zatara.

"The girl is speaking Latin and that is what she said," he explained.

"I really don't like the sound of that," the Human Torch commented and no one else did either.

Robin turned back to look at her, "What do you mean?"

Her eyes stayed glazed for a moment more before they cleared up. She seemed groggily and she put her hand on her head, "Wha…What happened? Why do I have such a migraine?"

They could tell she was confused and had no idea of what just happened. Some of them who had experience in this kind of thing happening knew she probably has no idea what she just said or what it meant.

"Can you speak Latin?" Superboy asked.

"I can't even pass Spanish…Wait! Oh yeah that weird guy who was speaking Latin. I could understand him for some unfathomable reason," they didn't know who she was talking about and by the look on her face she didn't know much either.

"Who are you? Are you here to hurt people? Who else came out of the portal?" Robin asked trying to get as much from her as possible while she was still confused.

The girl looked at him. Something in her mind was telling her not to disclose that information…yet.

She noticed even though he was the closest one, Robin was still a few feet away and she could tell they were all cautious of her. That's when it hit her; she could use herself to get them away from _him_. If they focus all their attention on her, she can keep them as far away from _that guy_ as possible. _Looks like it's time to mess with some heroes_ she chuckled evilly in her head.

They didn't know of the silent thoughts in her head that only lasted a second, so they were shocked when the confused girl suddenly looked alert. The girl shot out of the container and landed right in front of Robin, an insane grin plastered on her face. They didn't have any time to react at all as she leaned forward and whispered into his ear loud enough for the group to hear, "Wouldn't you like to know."

She leaned back and tilted her head, the smile growing impossibly wider. The heroes still too much in a state of shock to do anything as she lifted her hand, waved, and said, "I'll answer your questions, but you'll have to catch me first. If you can."

With that she floated in to the air, a challenging glint in her eyes. With a small wave of her hand a force field appeared around them, "Of course you'll have to get out of that first, which I highly doubt you can."

As if to prove her point everyone attacked the shield countless times, all to no avail. It got to the point where they were all starting to seriously get worried. The girl just continued beaming, "Don't worry. I'll lower it when I'm a safe distance away. Bye."

The girl went to leave, only to be stopped by Robin's voice, "Wait! At least give us a name so we know what to call you!"

The girl didn't face him for a moment as she thought about her options. _"I know I'm not allowed to tell him my real name, but a fake name should be fine. Only question is what. It can't be a common name, not in this wonderland…wait wonderland. There used to be a book I read about a wonderland every night. If I remember correctly the main character's name was…"_

She turned and faced him, a gentle smile on her face that made them all freeze their attacks as an overwhelming calm spread through them, "Alice, my name is Alice."

With that she sped away and soon became a dot in the sky. When her presence disappeared altogether, the force field vanished. They didn't try to catch up to her; they knew they had to regroup and figure out how to proceed. They looked at each other and thought one thing simultaneously, _"Who is Alice and what does she want."_

No one had the answer, no one but her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alice felt _his _presence close by. Just north of where she was at, she looked down at her target. Supergirl was looking in a clothing store window greedily, filled with hunger for new clothes. Alice smiled wickedly, knowing exactly what to do to the poor unsuspecting girl. She flew down and placed the clothing bag she'd been holding right next to Supergirl.

Supergirl heard the heartbeat next to her, but when she snapped her head around no one was there. Then a small note fluttered in front of her face, landing next the clothing bag of her favorite store that had mysteriously appeared at her feet. Supergirl picked up the note and read, _"Hope you like the gift."_

Supergirl smiled at the prospect of free clothes. She bent down, lifted the bag to her face, and opened it. A black and white tail was all that greeted her and said tail quickly sprayed her with a horrible smelling odor. Supergirl shrieked in anger, which only got worse when she heard peals of laughter above her.

Supergirl looked up to see Alice hovering there. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she shot in the air towards Alice, determined to catch her and make her pay. Unfortunately, Alice was quicker and Supergirl soon lost sight of her, much to her annoyance.

* * *

Alice huffed heavily. She was tired after her encounter with _him_,but she couldn't do anything about that. She watched her next target, Nightcrawler. He seemed uncomfortable in the crowded mall being the only one with that much hair—fur—not to mention being blue. Alice floated down behind him and poked Nightcrawler on the shoulder.

Nightcrawler whipped his head around and was greeted with Alice's amused smirk; she then turned and flew away. He remembered Batman and Nick Fury saying they needed to catch this girl no matter what, so without a second thought he sprinted after her. She fled through the crowd, saw a fountain, and hovered above the spot that sprayed water.

Nightcrawler appeared around the corner and was drenched in in soaking wet water. The water suddenly turned white and a shocked Nightcrawler quickly got out from beneath it, but it was too late. He looked down and was horrified to see not the familiar blue, but pure white. He turned his gaze to Alice and saw a bottle in her hand. It was white hair dye and the bottle was completely empty. She smiled one last time before disappearing through an open window.

* * *

_That guy _was not happy with her and she could understand why, but she couldn't think about that now, Kid Flash was right at her heels. Alice smiled; it was easy enough to get his attention, all she had to do was taunt him by saying she was way faster than him. The speedster was now zooming after her.

Kid Flash smiled evilly, he almost had her just a few more inches. She suddenly began to fly up a steep hill, but that wouldn't slow him down much. Kid Flash saw her abruptly stop right at the top. He sped towards her and reached out his hand. His fingertips were only an inch from her wrist when he felt himself fall.

Kid Flash glanced down and was horrified to discover he ran right off a cliff. He fell a long way down and the last thing he saw was Alice's worried frown before he landed on a thick bush.

* * *

Alice couldn't feel her leg anymore, but that was to be expected. She had defied _him_ again. She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts, and then looked down at the man she had gripped by the ankle. Green Arrow had tried and failed to catch her after she ruined his apprentice's motorcycle. She sighed, bored. She had honestly thought the heroes would have put up more of a challenge. Alice put down the hero in a funny spot then flew off.

When Green Arrow awoke, the world was upside-down, to him anyway. He was hanging upside-down by the utility belt. Green Arrow struggled for a few minutes until he was finally able to get down. By that time he was thoroughly annoyed and determined to make the cause of his humiliation pay.

Alice was oblivious to Green Arrow's promise of revenge and continued to torment heroes for the rest of the week. Each time she messed with them, _he_ would spend hours punishing her, but in Alice's mind it was worth it.

* * *

It had been a week since the strange girl named Alice had crash landed after exiting the rift. After her departure, the heroes had discovered the rift had mysteriously closed. They all came to a silent agreement that they needed to work together to solve this problem; thus; they all chipped in to build the _"The Heroes Mound"_. It is a highly advanced base in the middle of the U.S. It is big enough for all the heroes to stay there if they wanted, and has different types of technology and training centers depending on what you specialize in.

Right now they were in the meeting hall to discuss Alice…actually, the fact that they had made numerous attempts to catch her over week. All of which failed…drastically.

"That girl is going to be the death of me," the Flash moaned as he pulled porcupine needles**-**don't ask**-**he'd gotten from chasing Alice out of his butt.

"You think you got it bad? She turned my outfit pink," Wolverine growled and other heroes backed away from him, "When I catch her I'm going to make her wish she was never born."

"Hey in her defense man, you scared her and she only moved out of the way. How was she supposed to know you would fall in that barrel of pink paint?" Cyborg asked earning a growl from Wolverine and many glares his way.

"What?!" Cyborg demanded.

"She sprayed me with a skunk."

"She dyed my fur white."

"She led me off a cliff."

"She destroyed my bike."

"She hung me upside down in the middle of Metropolis."

"She cut my webs over a garbage dump"

"She…"

"Alright I get it! She's a bad chick. Geez," Cyborg exclaimed, just as Batman walked into the room, demanding every ones attention.

"Listen up. I'm going to get straight to the point and say, I. Am Not. Happy," Batman's menacing voice sent shivers down their spines.

"It's been a week since Alice appeared and we have not only failed to catch her, we've humiliated ourselves trying," Batman gave pointed looks to the people who had answered Cyborg.

"However, we were able to learn some of her abilities in that short amount of time. Please direction your attention to the screen to your left," Batman order and they all quickly complied.

The giant black screen flickered to life and they were greeted with images of Alice fighting, actually she wasn't really attacking them, just dodging.

"She can fly, develop a force field, has super strength that could match Superboy's, and we've also confirmed she's telepathic; however we still do not know if that is the full extent of her abilities," Batman explained each ability as they appeared on screen.

"Guess that answers our question on whether or not she can hear our telepathic conversations, but how did you find that out?" someone asked in the throng of heroes.

Batman's expression turned grave, "A Tamaranean princess/hero by the name of Starfire had a run in with the evil telepath Dr. Simon Jones, better known as Psimon. She wasn't well trained in blocking her mind from mind control and he ended up making her destroy anything in sight. The situation was becoming critical when Alice showed up. She quickly entered a mind battle with Psimon and won after only ten seconds. Starfire was not only set free unharmed, but also Psimon only fell unconscious from the strain and awakened a few hours later. Some of you might not know this, but that is quite an accomplishment. Miss. Martian herself went up against Psimon and although she is a powerful telepath, it not only took her a few minutes and the help of Superboy to stop him, but also Psimon was left in a catatonic state for months afterwards," it took a moment for them to absorb this new information.

"I'm so confused. She spends a week messing with us, and then saves many lives including one of our own. It doesn't make any sense," Kitty whined and they couldn't help but agree.

"Friend Alice is not bad. She saved my life and kept me from hurting civilians and friends," Starfire told them confidently.

"Although I don't think she's bad either Star, why would she mess with us unless…" Robin was cut off by an alarm blaring.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Threat level 10! Lock Down Initiated!" All over the base, metal doors and windows slammed down and locked shut. A certain girl was barely able to get in on time.

"Well, this can't be good," Kid Flash stated and Artemis faced-palmed herself.

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I know a lot of you is probably confused as to why so many different heroes are in this story so allow me to explain. The basic idea of this story is a normal girl, living in a normal world gets sent to a place full of a bunch of different heroes. She literally gets thrown into a world of fantasy. Pre-warning: There will be heroes from Young Justice, Teen Titans, The Avengers, Spiderman, X-Men, Ben Ten, Danny Phantom, and possible many other things. In other words this a MAJOR crossover and I might even put anime in here like Kaito Kid. Don't know yet. You have been WARNED. **

**P.S.: If I don't get more than one comment with each new chapter. I WILL stop writing this story. You have been warned...again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Jarvis, tell me everything you can. How many intruders, who are they, and how did they get in," Iron Man demanded of the artificial intelligence he had entered into the base's system.

"Sir it would appear that there are four intruders and two hostages. The intruders are Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo of the Hive. The fourth intruder has managed to elude me sir. It would appear they are also holding an unconscious little girl with black hair and Mr. Gordon hostage. I am not sure how they got in sir, but I believe they mean to exchange the hostages for Psimon who is being held prisoner here," Jarvis replied.

"Thanks Jarvis. Could you please show us live footage," Iron Man asked, not liking where this was going at all.

"Of course sir," Jarvis complied and a live video feed appeared of Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo walking down the hall, destroying things along the way, while carrying two people.

"I know Gordon is a friend of yours Bats, but who's the kid," Iron Man wonder and earned a scowl from Batman.

No one raised their hand to claim her.

"Guess she was just some random civilian that got caught up in this," Jean Gray said sadly as Iron Man zoomed in on the little girl who couldn't be older than twelve.

The little girl had on a blue hoody, red shorts, and blue shoes. All of which were extremely dirty and screamed runaway. There was a loud gasp above the gathering, causing them all to look up and see Alice hovering there gazing intently at the screen.

The heroes went into defensive positions and Aqualad commented, "I think we know who our fourth intruder is now."

Alice ignored them her eyes on the captured little girl. Finally Batman asked, "What are you doing here?"

Alice reluctantly turned her head from the screen to address them, "I came to inform you your commissioner had been kidnapped Batsy," Batman twitched at the nickname and sent her a glare that would have left a full grown man shivering in fear. She didn't even notice. Alice continued her explanation without pause, "It would seem that you already know though."

"Do you know that girl in the footage," Professor Xavier wondered.

They saw her body tense and she gave them a calculating look. Finally she sighed and answered, "I've been looking for her hoping she can help me find someone who needs…guidance… I guess you can say. The one I'm trying to find is broken and I know someone who could put the pieces back together. The key to finding this person is that little girl, Danielle."

"Who is this person? Why are you helping them?" Professor Xavier pressed.

"I can't tell you who he is, but I can say he was destined to be one of the greatest heroes of all time. However I discovered that everyone he ever cared about was killed before I got here. To make matters worse, he was blamed for their deaths and is currently being hunted down by people who want to vivisect and experiment on him. The person I'm planning on sending him to will help him and hopefully heal his battered heart," Alice was expressionless as the heroes tried to digest the new information, but how could you accept something as sick as that.

"Still, why do you even care?! All you've been doing this past week is causing us a lot of pain and time!" the Flash yelled at her.

_ "Pura lux et pura tenebris semper debet coexistere paria facere se mutuo, etiam si velim, unam dimidiam abiisset in saecula,"_ she responded in Latin.

"English! Please! What makes you so convinced everyone in this room can understand Latin!" the Flash exclaimed.

Alice rolled her eyes and let out an exhausted sigh, "Because I thought you were all smarter than this. Obviously I was wrong," many started to protest, but she ignored them and continued, "I said, _Pure light and pure darkness must always coexist to balance each other out, even if I wish one half was gone forever_."

"Wise words child. Might I ask which side _you _wish would disappear," Dr. Fate asked.

Alice didn't answer the question and just stated, "I'll help out today, but don't expect me to come running every time you get in a sticky situation. _You're_ supposed to be the heroes after all."

"We don't need your…," the Green Arrow started to say only to be cut off by Batman.

"We accept," he said as the others gaped at him and Alice just smirked.

"Batman you can't seriously be accepting her offer," Green Lantern demanded only to be ignored.

"Assuming the only reason you're helping us is to get information from that girl, I'll leave getting Danielle to you. I'll get Commissioner Gordon and the rest of you distract Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Capture them if you can, although that should be easy considering how many heroes are in this room," Batman order and Alice, with a mischievous smile on her face, nodded and disappeared from sight.

"Add invisibility to Alice's powers Jarvis," Iron Man said as he looked questionably at Batman.

"Yes sir," Jarvis complied.

"Batman, why did you accept that girl's help? With the amount of heroes in this room, we could have handled it easily," Wonder Woman pondered.

"For a few reasons Diana. First of all, we'll now get to see some more of her abilities and how well she'll work in a group situation. Second of all, she would have gone to save that girl even if we tried to stop her. And third of all, I'm hoping this situation will let us see whose side she's on so we don't have to keep guessing. Her actions are all over the place if you haven't noticed," Batman explained and the others slowly nodded in agreement.

"I just hope we don't regret this decision," Green Arrow commented.

No one noticed Alice floating high in the rafters with a heartbreaking expression. No one but a certain bird with a domino mask saw this and he did not like that sad expression one bit.

* * *

Alice watched the heroes from up in the rafters and heard Batman's explanation; however, she knew she probably won't be telling them whose side she's on for a long time. _"__I want to tell them the truth about everything and my agenda, but I don't know how they'll react. They might attack the person I care for most and I can't let that happen. I rather not be here wasting time and messing with them, but I have to keep them away from _him_; if I don't something terrible will happen. I wish things didn't have to be so complicated. I wish I was with my friends and family. And most of all, I wish I could ask my parents for their advice now when I need it most."_

Alice was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the soft crackling laugh behind her. She only noticed someone else was there when that someone grabbed her left arm and put their hand over her mouth. She panicked, thinking it was one of the intruders, when a familiar voice whispered reassuringly, "It's okay, it's just me."

Alice instantly relaxed and turn to face a goofy grinned Robin. He removed his hand from her mouth, but kept his other hand around her wrist. "Robin?! What…how…what are you doing up here and how did you get up here to begin with," Alice exclaimed, and people below who had super hearing looked up and spotted the two, but the two in question didn't notice.

"I got up here using a grappling hook and as to why I'm up here it's to ask if you're okay," the sincerity in his voice proved he was telling the truth in Alice's mind.

"I believe you. Now will you let go of my wrist," she asked earning a smirk from Robin.

"Nope. Not until you tell me what's wrong," Rodin answered with a determined pitch in his voice.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Alice wondered.

"Other than the pained expression on your face?" she nodded, "I don't think you've noticed, but you're crying."

Alice let out a shocked gasp and lifted her free hand to her face. Sure enough, when she looked at her glove it was wet.

"So allow me to ask again. What's wrong?" Robin had such a gentle expression that Alice thought she could trust him with the truth…well part of the truth.

"I miss them; my family and my friends, especially Lucy and Jack, my best friend and big brother. Seeing all these people, these friends, together makes me homesick," she replied truthfully.

"If you miss them so much why don't you just go back? You got here yourself so you must have a way back," Robin asked confused. The thought of her leaving also made him a little sad; after all, she was a giant enigma just asking to be solved. The new information he had just gained added to the mystery that is Alice.

"I never said I got here by myself. There was this weird man in a cloak who spoke Latin. He looked like he was about to hurt Lucy so I jumped between him and her. The next thing I remember is waking up in a weird place, with weird clothes, and weird powers I never knew I had. Not to mention I had new found knowledge on people and things I had never even met or read about. What would you do in that type of situation?" she asked after pouring out all the agitation she had held in for a week.

Robin thought for a moment before responding, "At first I would probably avoid people and keep them as far away as possible so I don't get hurt again, but I think I would eventually realize I need friends in order to keep living. No one can stay alone forever and everyone eventually needs some companionship; people they can rely on when they need it most."

Alice thought of what he said for a few moments before a gentle smile slowly graced her face, "Robin…thank you."

Robin beamed, "No problem, but I have another question for you. Why did you answer my questions? From what I hear, you could have easily gotten out of my grip and run away, but you stayed. Why?"

Alice giggled, "I believe I said at the beginning that if anyone caught me I would answer their questions. You caught me fair and square, even if it was only by the wrist."

Alice saw the look on his face that said he was about to ask something else, so she did something that instantly silenced him. She grabbed the hand holding her wrist and pulled him towards her, planting a small kiss on his cheek. Robin was so surprised, he let go of her wrist and she disappeared from sight. As Robin sat there in shock he heard her soft whisper, "Thank you, _meam futura, salutari_."

Down below, everyone knew of the encounter because those with super hearing informed the others and they had all watched in wonder. More than a few had felt their mouths hanging when she kissed him, even if it was for just a millisecond and on the cheek.

_ "Zatara, what does _meam futura, salutari _mean," _Superman asked in thought.

_ "It means, _my future savior_,"_ Zatara answered.

They thought about all of the things they knew about Alice and those three words. They again wondered, _what is her purpose?_

But again, no one had the answer and as they started towards the intruders they began to wonder if they ever would.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long. A lot has happened the past few weeks and I just haven't had the time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to review and tell me if there is anything I should improve.**


End file.
